


Sterek: Saving Stiles

by ToManyShips69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToManyShips69/pseuds/ToManyShips69
Summary: Stiles thinks he needs to prove himself to the pack. So he goes and checks out a werefox den alone and get's hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after season 2 but before season 3. Derek is still the alpha and Erica Boyd and Allison are still alive and the hale house has been redone and Derek and his pack are living there. Also Stiles dad knows about the supernatural.There will be eventual sterek.
> 
> PS. First fanfic so sorry if it sucks.
> 
> All rights reserved to Jeff Davis. I own nothing except the idea.
> 
> Also comments are greatly appreciated. Now on to the story.

"Stiles," Said a young teenage boy with black hair.

"What's up Scott," Answered a tall boy with short wavy brown hair.

"Derek said we need to go to his house for an emergency pack meeting tonight," Said Scott while opening his locker to grab his History book.

"Why whats going on is there a new monster in town do I have to warn my dad!" Stiles said in a panicky voice.

"Whoa Stiles calm down everything's gonna be fine let's talk to Derek before we worry your dad about it okay. Being the sheriff he probably has enough on his plate already," Scott said soothingly trying to calm down his best friend.

"Your probably right but if my dad get's hurt because I didn't warn him it's your fault Scott,"

**Time skip To after school**

**Stiles pov**

I toss my book bag into the back of my jeep before getting in and driving to the hale house while listening to whatever music was on the radio. I keep driving until I see the house and I park my jeep in front of it. Then I start too make my way towards it. I was the first one here which usually isn't the case but if Derek calls an emergency pack meeting that means it's important so I wanted to make sure I was here on time. I walk up and knock on the door I can hear somebody moving around inside. The door opens up and I see the one and only sourwolf.

"Stiles what are you doing here," Derek asks tilting his head to the side making him look like a puppy.

"I'm here for the pack meeting, can I come in?"

"Sure but the meeting doesn't start for another 30 minutes," Derek said with a confused look stepping to the side and letting me in.

"Well I didn't want to be late to this one," I said. Slowly making my way past Derek brushing against his shoulder as I stepped inside.

I walked in and sat on the couch and watched as Derek shut the door and made his way to the arm chair next to me.

"So what new big bad our we facing this time?" I asked nervously.

"A pack of werefox's moved into town," Derek said with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Are they any threat?" I asked trying to figure out how paranoid I should be.

"Not so far but I was going to tell the pack to keep an eye on them In case they try anything,"

"Derek you sound paranoid right now and that's coming from me,"

"You can never trust a fox Stiles I learned that the hard way," Derek said with venom in his voice

"Well do you think they will try anything?" I asked slightly worried.

"I hope not I would prefer if there wasn't any blood shed but with our luck I'm not counting on it. Derek said with a sigh.

"Well then I should start researching if that's the case. I said while jumping up to go and get my laptop from my jeep.

**3 minute time skip**

"Yo Derek what's the WiFi password...Derek where are you?"I said looking around confused.

"He's in the basement (aka the hale library). Grabbing books on werefox's"

I spin around and see Peter leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Jesus Peter do you have to try and give me a heart attack." Stiles said with mock anger at the older werewolf.

"Why Yes, yes I do" Peter said with a smirk on his face. Slowly making his way towards the basement door with me in tow behind him. Peter opens the the door and shouts down.  
"Derek did you find the books?"

"Yes,"Derek grunted while coming up the stairs with a box full of dusty old books. I watched as Derek went and put the box on the table and started taking the books out and sorting them into 2 piles, English and other languages.

"Peter you get the second pile," Derek said sitting down at the table and grabbing a book. I grabbed the chair next to him and open my laptop and clicked the packs WiFi and the password screen popped up.

"Derek what's the...?"

"Stillinski stinks"Peter said without looking up from his book.

"Come on Peter what are 5," I said annoyed.

"Erica chose the password so if you have a problem with it you can take it up with her." Peter said back. I shuddered at the thought of confronting her about it. She would probably hurt and make fun of me for even bringing it up.

" I choose life thank you very much," I say while connecting to the WiFi and clicking on the Argents bestiary that I totally downloaded with their permission.

After researching for 10 minutes I hear the door open and see Erica and Boyd come in followed by Isaac. Isaac sits in one of the big comfy chairs while Erica and Boyd cuddle on the couch.

"Wheres Scott?" I asked

"Dropping Allison off he should be here soon," Isaac said looking bored.

"We'll give him 10 minutes but if he doesn't show we're starting without him,"Derek said closing one book and grabbing another one to read.

"You know you guys could help with the research right," I yell over my shoulder at the 3 wolves in the living room.

"But stiles your so good at researching I wouldn't want to distract you," Isaac said

"Yeah Batman your the brains remember," Said Erica

"And we're the brawn,"Boyd said finishing her sentence and flexing for emphasis. Our conversation is cut short by Scott who came bursting through the door shouting

"Sorry I'm late,"

"Really Scott even Stiles was here before you," Isaac said with a smirk on his face.

"You can't talk lahey I was here before any of you too," I yelled at him.

"You were only here super early so you could stare at Derek," Erica said with a sneer

"I was not," I said defensively. Even though I might have done that anyways hopefully he didn't notice or I would probably die of embarrassment.

"Was too," Erica taunted back

"Was not," I retorted While watching Derek get up from his chair and turn around and shout.

"All of you shut up," While his eyes flash red and his teeth elongate into fangs.

Derek growled making his betas flinch. I reach out and put my hand on his arm to try and calm him down it seems he's been having issues controlling his temper lately. He immediately snaps his head in my direction after I touch him.

"Calm down there big guy wouldn't want you to murder all of us before the foxes do," I say while weakly chuckling. He seems to calm down a little bit and go back to normal before making his way too his chair in the living room so he could start the pack meeting. Scott sits cross legged on the floor and I stand next to Derek's chair with laptop in hand while Peter leans against a wall staring at us like the creeper he is. It's going to be a long night I can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2 and like I said sorry for any punctuation mistakes and feel free to point out mistakes so I can correct them. Also thanks to anyone who read and commented. Now on to the story.

**_Derek's pov_ **

"So Derek why are we here and what's the emergency," Scott asked with that permanent look of confusion on his face.

"A pack of werefox's have moved in and I wanted to tell you guys to keep an eye on them and make sure that they don't turn out to be homicidal maniacs like everyone else that seems to live here." I said now leaning back in my chair waiting for the onslaught questions I knew were coming.

"Are they dangerous?" Asked Erica.  
"What happens to them on a full moon?" Boyd asked curiously.  
"Have you fought them before?" Scott asked.  
"Have you talked the pack yet?" Peter said sounding bored.

"Do they have an alpha?" Isaac asked cocking his head to one side.

I start to dog my fingers into the arm's of my chair and I open my mouth to yell at them but Stiles beats me to it.

"Shut up," he screams at them. All of them immediately shut their mouths and stare at him in shock. I look over at him he looks like he is going to murder one of them and trust me I know that look well. I can smell the stress anger and tension rolling off of him.

"Stiles," I wait for him to look at me before continuing.

"Are you OK?" I asked. It didn't sound like I was concerned but I really was worried about him.

"Look I'm sorry I snapped but I'm fine OK," He said while running a hand trough his hair. I didn't need to be a werewolf to know he was lying when he said he was fine but he was giving me a look telling me not to push it so I didn't.

"Fine," I grunt and look back towards the pack to get back on topic

"Werefoxs are not big on fighting usually. They are extremely smart and like to cause mischief and would rather run then fight.," I said

"How do you know," Scott asked.

"I have fought one of them before. I was 15 and I was following a scent that I hadn't smelled before. It led me to a werefox that was a few years older than me. He immediately tried to attack me thinking I was going to kill him. I was stronger than he was but he was faster than me and I was injured because I had underestimated him and even though I hate to say it. He would have killed me if **Peter** and my father hadn't intervened. The moment he saw the two of them he turned tail and ran my father kept chasing him while Peter helped me back to the house," I didn't even need to look at Peter to know he had smug written all over his face after what I said.

"Derek don't lie now I didn't just help you back to the house I had to carry you back because you had passed out from blood loss." Peter said with a arrogant smirk on his face.

"You know Peter I could always kill you again," I say looking at him with my best serial killer smile.

"But then no one can tell them all your embarrassing childhood stories,"He said, my threat not even phasing him.

"That would be the point of me killing you,"

"Oh.. I would not enjoy dying   **again**. So if could you not that would be fantastic." He says over dramatically.

"Derek have you met any of them yet?" Isaac asks interrupting me and Peter's conversation.

"No I haven't but I was planning on trying to track them down later tonight," I say looking back towards the pack.

"Do they have an alpha?" Isaac asked again.

"I don't know," I said.

"Actually from what I read they do have a pack and an alpha but their packs are more like a group they are not bonded as tightly has ours but it seems the more foxes in the group the smarter the alpha gets and the faster the rest of the pack get.They also seem to be able to camouflage very well so we willhave to be careful when tracking them. Stiles said in a matter of fact tone.

"What do you mean **we** Stiles," Scott said

"Well I'm part of the pack I should go to track them too. I'm tired of being stuck here with Peter I always feel like he's going to try and rape me because of the mega pedowolf that he is,"

"Don't flatter yourself I do have some standards." Peter said looking offended and mock disgusted.

"Stiles your not going it's dangerous you could get hurt,"Scott said looking worried.

"Besides your human so you will only slow us down. **Your** a liability," Isaac said.

"But ," Stiles started to say.  
"No Stiles your not allowed to go and that's it," I say looking over at him.  
"Fiiiine be like that then," He says while pouting.

"Besides we need you and Peter to continue researching them. Find out if they have any weaknesses that we can exploit," I said trying to distract him with a job to do.

"OK fine I'll stay here with pedowolf while you guys go and try to track them. But I'm not happy about it." He said the last part while pointing a finger at me.

"Thank you Stiles and don't worry about Peter if he tries anything he knows he will have to deal with me," I say while looking over at Peter and flashing my eyes red as a silent warning to him.

**Stiles pov**

"I watch as the pack leaves to start the hunt. Leaving me alone with Peter and a bunch of old books. I'm pissed that I can't go but I will still do whatever I can to help. I watch as Peter grabs 4 or 5 books and heads upstairs to his room to read them muttering something about me distracting him. I just ignore him and head to the table to grab a book. It seems that one of the hales cousins had a thing for a fox and had learned some things about them while they were together.

_**Entry**_ _**23**_

**_From what I have learned the foxes like to live alone in the woods and try always try to find caves to live in. They like solitude and won't talk to many people outside of there own pack and even then communication is minimum. They will also protect members of their pack but only to an extent. If things get really bad they will run away and leave their pack mates for dead. Because in the end it's every man for themselves. But the biggest thing I've noticed is that they are extremely smart and cunning so if you ever face one of them be careful. End of entry_ **

I close the book and grab a map of beacon hills. There is a small forest on private land that is known to have big caves that teenagers like to go and throw parties in and I might have attended a few of them. I circle the forests location on the map and then grab my stuff and start to head to my jeep to check it out.

After 40 minutes of driving I get to the gate of the forest. I can see a sign that says no trespassing and chuckle at it. I climb over the fence and start to jog towards the caves through the forest after about 20 minutes of jogging I finally reach the caves. I start to head to the biggest one when I trip over something and fall down. I immediately feel something land on top of me it feels like a huge net. After struggling with it I free myself and stand up. I hear a growl and turn around and there staring at me are two huge bright orange eyes... Shit!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who left a kudos and also if you commented I would love it <3\. Now on to the story.

 

**Stiles pov**

I start to walk backwards trying to get away from the werefox as quickly as possible.

"You know you shouldn't kill me,"

"Why's that?" He said with a tilt of his head.

"Because I'm important to the pack of werewolves that live here and killing me would start a war," I say trying to reason with him.

"Maybe I'll kill you anyway as a warning to them to stay away from me and my pack,"

"I don't think a warnings really necessary," I say while taking another step back and tripping over the net I had just gotten out of. I'm lying on my back when I hear the fox growl. I close my eyes and feel something land on me and all my breath leaves my body. I feel it's claws start to dig into my chest and I start screaming in pain. I feel one of his clawed hands wrap around my throat throat I gasp and open my eyes I can see him looking down at me with a terrifying smile showing me his razor sharp fangs I start grabbing at his arm trying to make him let go it doesn't work so I do the only thing I can think of. I bring my knee up as hard as I can. He immediately lets go of me and grabs his crotch in pain. I stand up and run as fast as I can. The adrenaline pumping through my veins making me run even faster, but obviously not fast enough because I can hear him running behind me. As I'm running I trip over a tree root I stumble to my knees. I stand up but before I can move I feel claws ripping through my stomach and I fall back down to my knees not even seeing the fox when it hit me. I clutch my stomach in pain then feel it's claws raking down my back. I fall face first to the forests floor from the impact of the blow. I close my eyes waiting for it to kill me but instead I feel his claws dig into my arms and flip me over then grab me by my shirt and lift me up So that way I was looking at him and what I saw will haunt my dreams. His orange eyes huge fangs and the moon light illuminating his face making his skin look deathly pale.

"Please stop," I beg him.

"No I'm going to make an example out of you,"

I can feel tears start to roll down my face as he grabs my head and pulls it to the side so he has more access to my neck. I see him open his mouth and watch his fangs elongate. I feel his teeth dig into my neck and I feel pain shoot through out my entire body. He drops me and I curl into the fetal position screaming and crying in pain. I see him walk away And I close my eyes feeling to tired to keep them open I can feel my energy leaving me and I'm on the verge of passing out when I hear a familiar werewolf howl  
"Derek..." I whisper. Knowing that he's close gives me the energy to drag myself off of the ground and shuffle towards the sound of his howl.

 

**Derek's pov**

We followed the Fox's scent for five hours until we reached a dead end and gave up. Scott went home and Isaac Erica and Boyd went to the lacrosse field to blow off some steam while I headed back to the house. I see my house and look around Stiles's jeep isn't there and he usually always stays until we come back from tracking in case something happens. I'll just ask Peter I think as I step inside I shut the door then make my way to the table were I see a map and a book open.

"Peter what's this and where is Stiles?" I shout knowing he can hear me. He walks down the stairs and stands beside me looking at the book.

" I don't know he left about an hour ago I just assumed he went home and as for this it seems to be a book with information about werefoxs living habits,"

"what does it say?" I ask while looking over the map.

"They like to live in secluded woods," He says not looking up from the book. I look and see a private forest circled.

"Oh no," I whisper.

"What?" Peter says looking up from the book with a slightly concerned expression on his face.

"I think Stiles went to these woods to see if the foxes were there,"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's Stiles," I say while while turning around and running out the door towards the private forest. Half way there I feel a slight pain in my chest but ignore it but by the time I get to the edge of the forest the pain has spread to my stomach and back. I try to ignore it and start to follow Stiles's scent in the forest. When I feel pain shooting through me I drop to all fours and start to howl in pain and at that moment I know that it's Stiles's pain that I'm feeling. I need to find him now so I get up and start running towards his scent but the closer I get the more blood I can smell and the more worried I get. Finally I come to a small clearing and I see him standing there swaying side to side in torn blood soaked clothes he takes a step forward and whispers "Derek" before I see him start to fall forward. I immediately go to catch him and I hold him in my arms. I watch as his eyes slowly close and I start to panic.

"Stiles..Stiles wake up I can't lose you I need you," I say slightly shaking him and listening to his heartbeat it's slow and erratic. I need to get him to a hospital. So I pick him up and start to run while carrying him to the beacon hills hospital hoping to any god that he doesn't die. I run into the hospital yelling as loud as I can.

"HELP I need HELP NOW," I see some nurses running over with a gurney and I set him down as gently as I can and then watch as they start pushing him down the hall.

"What happened..Derek what happened?" I turn my head and see Melissa standing behind me.

"He was attacked by some **_"animal "_** while he was in the woods," I can tell she understood what I meant because she drags me off to a quite hallway.

"What attacked him Derek?"

"He went to the words alone and was attacked by a werefox,"

" I need to go call his dad and Scott and tell them what happened,"

"I'll tell the rest of the pack to get here," I say while pulling out my phone and texting the rest of the pack telling them to get to the hospital.

"Melissa after you get done calling them can you check on Stiles for me,"

"Sure sweetheart,"She says while walking towards her desk. I watch as she calls the sheriff and listen to there conversation I can tell he's worried about Stiles. Then she calls Scott and tells him what happened of course Scott just has questions but his mom interrupts him telling him to get to the hospital then hangs up. Then she goes up to one of the nurses that had been pushing the gurney and starts asking questions so I listen in.

"Stacy do you know whats happening to Stiles?"

"It looks like he was attacked by an animal."

"How can you tell?"

"He had claw marks all over his stomach and back and it looks like whatever it was also bit him in the process. Were just lucky that the bite didn't puncture his jugular or he wouldn't have made it,"

"Do you know what their doing to him?" She asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"I heard the doctor say something about emergency surgery because he had internal bleeding from his stomach wound,"

"Do you know how long the surgery will take,"

"A couple hours at least and apparently he's going to need a lot of blood transfusions but were running low on B negative,"

"Thanks Stacy and if you find anything else out please tell me,"

"Of course Melissa I know how much you care about him," At that Melissa leaves and starts to walk back towards me,"

"Derek did you hear that,"

"Yes I did,"

"Should we be worried about the bite?"

"We can worry about it later but right now let's just see if Stiles is OK first," I say while walking and taking a seat in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs

"Derek before You get to comfy you should probably go wash up," She says giving me a once over. I look down and see that my clothes are covered in blood and dirt. I stand up and walk to the closest bathroom. When I walk in I take a look in the mirror and see that most of the blood is on my hands and the front of my shirt but some had gotten in my neck and face. I quickly wash my hands then I take my black leather jacket off and set it on the counter before stripping my shirt off and setting it next to my jacket. Then I get paper towels and wash as much of the dirt and blood off before just putting my jacket on over my bare chest and zipping it up so that way no one would notice. After that I grab my shirt and toss it in the trash. When I walk back out I see the sheriff talking to Melissa and over hear there conversation.

"He's in surgery right now were going to have to wait for an update on his condition,"

"What happened to him Melissa?" He says while rubbing a hand over his face.

"He was attacked in the woods and probably would have died if Derek hadn't found him," She says the last part while gesturing towards me. The sheriff looks over and immediately starts walking towards me. He grabs me by the front of my jacket and shoves me against the wall behind me.

"What did you do to my son Hale?"

" **I** didn't do anything to him,"

"Than who did?" He says while gripping the front of my jacket tighter.

"Let go of me and I'll tell you," I say with a slight growl he let's go of me and takes a couple steps back. I fix my jacket before walking over and sitting down in a chair.

"I don't know the details of what happened but what I do know is that while the pack was tracking the foxes scent Stiles got a lead that lead him to the private forest on the other side of town. I went back to the house after we got done tracking and everyone else went to blow off steam when I saw it circled on a map and assumed he went there so I left but by the time I got there the fox was gone and Stiles was unconscious and bleeding out in my arms," I say while staring at the floor because I couldn't look him in the eyes when saying the last part.

"Thank you Derek,"He says while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't thank me yet," I say finally looking up at him.


	4. Hiatus

Sorry to anyone who has been reading this because it is going on hiatus for a little while. Once I have more free time then I will start updating it again but until then goodbye.


End file.
